


Chishibuki Breast Feeding

by Dromaka



Category: Mogeko, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream
Genre: Lactation, Mommy Kink, Mothering, Other, Reader-Insert, breast feeding, god I don't know what else to put, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: A very short Chishibuki x Reader breast feeding fic.  I hope you enjoy!





	Chishibuki Breast Feeding

You awoke to a gentle stroking of your hair, and a gentle cooing. As you opened your sleepy eyes, you saw the pale skinned demon above you, your head resting on her lap. It took you a moment to awaken fully, but when you did, you noticed something that caused you to go bright red. She was naked!! You both were!! She giggled softly as you turned red, gently stroking your head some more, before lifting you effortlessly, and gently patting her lap.

"Come now dear, it's time for you to drink up~" You paused, but only for a moment, before settling upon her lap. With one hand, you gently cupped her breast, and she let out a soft moan as your lips wrapped around it, and you began to suck. Her milk was sweet, and you couldn't help but drink it down. You greedily suckled upon her breast, and she moaned softly, stroking your hair and gently massaging her breast, to help you get more milk.

After a few minutes, she pulled you off, before gently moving you to her other breast, moaning louder as you suckled on that one. With her free hand, she began to touch herself, her legs twitching. As you suckled more and more, she shuddered and moaned, before she suddenly gripped your hair tighter. She let out a moan, gasping and shuddering, before pulling you off, panting softly.

"Thank you dear~ Now, I trust you've had your fill, yes?~ But Mommy here hasn't had her food yet~"


End file.
